


Después de la práctica

by Kikinu



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El entrenamiento ha acabado y mientras Mihashi y Abe se cambian, el resto espera afuera para ir cenar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de la práctica

Mihashi tiene el pelo suave. Y también huele rico. Además de que posee unos llamativos ojos color miel. Sus labios son finos y rosados. Es bajo y flaquito, pero en la medida de lo justo. Su piel es bien blanca, aunque también podría decirse que es rosada, casi roja, ya que siempre está ruborizado.

Cuando Abe ve a Mihashi todos esos pensamientos cruzan por su mente, a la vez que una deliciosa corriente eléctrica cruza por su espalda. No puede evitar relamerse los labios cuando el pitcher se saca la remera de su uniforme para cambiarse y en el trayecto queda al descubierto su torso. El catcher no puede evitar sonreír con suficiencia al ver unas marquitas moradas en el cuello de Mihashi.

Están solos en el vestuario y, aunque no lo estuvieran, el equipo se iría al ver la cara predadora de Abe en ese momento. El moreno se acerca sigilosamente a su compañero y, antes de que este pueda ponerse la camiseta, Abe se la arrebata de las manos y la tira lejos, para luego abrazarlo por la cintura y apoyar su rostro en el hombro desnudo de Mihashi.

-A veces creo que me gustas demasiado. Hoy se te ve bien, ¿te pesaste?- Le pregunta, susurrándole al oído, causando un escalofrío y un sonrojo considerable en el otro

-S-si. Cin-cincuenta y t-tres ki-kilos- Responde Mihashi, apoyando suavemente su espalda en el pecho de Abe

-Mmm… siguen faltándote un par de kilos, pero al menos subiste seiscientos gramos, te felicito… mereces una recompensa- Dijo Abe en un tono ligeramente ronco, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho de Mihashi en forma descendente, hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. El rubio jadeo.

-Abe-kun… e-están es-esperándonos… no d-deberíamos… Abe-kun- Jadea lo último el chico, al sentir como la mano del catcher se desliza dentro de sus pantalones

-Pueden esperar un rato más- Abe gira a Mihashi, para luego estamparlo contra las taquillas. Vuelve a introducir su mano en los pantalones del chico- Tócame… Ren- El susodicho gimotea fuertemente al escuchar su nombre

-T-takaya-k-kun- Dice entre suspiros, metiendo una de sus manos en los pantalones ajenos

-¡Volveremos a llegar tarde!- Se queja Tajima, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Hanai. Sakaeguchi, Mizutani, Shinooka e Izumi están con ellos.

-¡Cállate y no los molestes!- Lo reta el capitán, completamente ruborizado

-¡Pero tengo hambre y la cocina del restaurante cierra en media hora!- Vocifera el cuarto al bateó, haciendo pucheritos

-Dales algo de intimidad, en el peor de los casos vamos a comer a mi casa- Dice Izumi, acostumbrado ya

-¡Tu lo dices solo para defenderte! ¡Hamada y tu hacen lo mismo!- Reprocha Tajima, haciendo que el de ojos azules se ruborice

-¡Tajima, callate!- Lo reta nuevamente Hanai, dandole otro golpecito en la cabeza

-Pero Hanai, solo pido respeto. Tú y yo nos vamos a una de nuestras casas. Y si lo hacemos aquí es cuando no hay nadie- Dice Tajima. Hanai no reacciona inmediatamente. Primero se ruboriza y luego golpea con su puño el rostro del otro

-¡QUE TE CALLES!-

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- Pregunta Abe, saliendo del vestuario seguido de Mihashi

-¡Podrían dejar de fo…!- Sakaeguchi e Izumi le tapan la boca a Tajima, mientras lo tiran hacia atrás

-¿Q-qué?- Pregunta Mihashi, sin entender

-¡Nada, nada!- Se apresura a decir Hanai. Si Mihashi se entera que todo el equipo está al tanto de su activa vida sexual, lo más probable es que muera de infarto- Si podrían dejar de fo… fo… ¡forzarnos! Eso, forzarnos a esperarlos. Siempre tardan mucho en cambiarse- Inventa l capitán

-P-p-erdón- Se disculpa sonrojado el pitcher, sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

Abe sonríe con suficiencia. Sabe que ellos saben. De echo, él se esforzó en que supieran, así no tiene que hacer demasiado teatro para sacarlos del vestuario y tener un poco de intimidad con Mihashi. Aunque es como un acuerdo tácito que el rubio no se entere, sino este se desmayaría, como mínimo.

-Bien, ¿vamos a comer?- Pregunta el catcher, como si nada

-¡Ya era hora!- Grita Tajima, soltándose

Los siete jugadores y la asistente comienzan a caminar en dirección al lugar de comidas, mas el catcher retuvo unos segundos al pitcher.

-Me gustas mucho- Le susurra Abe a Mihashi. El rubio sonríe, feliz

-Tu también… Takaya-kun- Están por besarse, pero un grito los alerta

-¡Hey, tortolitos, aprense o cerrará!-


End file.
